Some examples of electrical connector assemblies with termination rings are disclosed in:                U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,967 entitled “Shield termination connector assembly and method for using the same” issued Aug. 21, 2001 to Hall; and        U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,519 entitled “Strain relief for electrical connectors” issued Jul. 16, 2002 to Young.        
The electrical connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,519 issued to Young includes a conductive termination ring positioned between a front connector body and a rear connector body. The front connector body is sometimes simply referred to as “the connector,” while the rear connector body is also known in the industry as a connector accessory or as a backshell adapter assembly (or simply “backshell”). When the connector is installed on an electrical cable (to facilitate connection of the cable to a device or to another cable, using a mating connector or receptacle), the termination ring of Young serves as a mechanical attachment for a conductive outer shield of the cable and provides electrical continuity between the cable outer shield and the front connector body upon assembly of the connector.
The electrical connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,967 issued to Hall includes a slotted termination ring that serves as a mechanical attachment for multiple individual shields of multiple wires within a cable. Those shields are compressed between the termination ring and the conductive backshell to provide mechanical attachment and electrical continuity between the multiple individual shields and the backshell upon assembly of the connector.